


The Perfect Gift

by dreamypope



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Holiday Shopping, M/M, jiara besties content!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamypope/pseuds/dreamypope
Summary: JJ didn't even pause on his steps when he simply replied: "And that's why we need to be extra fast." Passing a deadly look to Kie, he added: "It won't be Christmas if I don't have a present for Pope."---or JJ is anxious to find that perfect Christmas gift for Pope and Kiara has a solution as always
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playitagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/gifts).



> Hello! This is apart of a jjpope Christmas celebration on Tumblr, A Merry Mayward Holiday. You can find out about it more on Tumblr. The prompt I used for this was "holiday shopping".
> 
> Enjoy!

"You know the stores are getting closed in 30 minutes, right?" Kiara, trying to keep up with JJ's hectic pace of practically running between the shelves, reminded his friend.

JJ didn't even pause on his steps when he simply replied: "And that's why we need to be extra fast." Passing a deadly look to Kie, he added: "It won't be Christmas if I don't have a present for Pope."

Kiara scoffed. JJ was overthinking and being dramatic, to say the least. She had agreed to join JJ for his holiday shopping this year after having had to hear him complain about needing help to find the perfect gift for Pope for almost an hour. It was their first Christmas together, and honestly, Kie didn't mind JJ's anticipating anxiety at first. It was kind of cute, actually. JJ just wanted to have something special for Pope and Kie couldn't blame him for that. But the thing was, JJ just wasn't the best at making a final decision.

"We've been looking for a gift to him for the past two hours, JJ," she said, trying to keep her voice calm but urgent at the same time.

Kie had suggested carrying the bags that contained the presents for all their other friends, so JJ could look around and scan the shelves more effortlessly. And yes, now she was stuck holding precisely 8 bags while JJ had none. Anything for a friend with good intentions, right? She was pretty sure JJ hadn't even noticed it. He was too busy being worried about Pope's gift.

"Yeah, but you haven't been much of a help," JJ announced. "I've done all the hard work."

Kie nodded sarcastically, squeezing the bags in her hands. "Well, it's your gift to Pope after all. I found mine for him 3 hours ago," she said.

JJ grabbed a glittering red snow globe from one of the shelves, looked at it for merely a second and put it back then. "Nothing's special enough for Pope," he complained, and Kiara sensed the over-flowing hopelessness in his tone.

Her supportive friend mode activated thanks to the frustrated state of JJ, Kie dropped the bags she was holding and took hold of his arm to stop him from rushing to the next aisle. 

"Hey, what about we hit pause for a minute and think," she offered although everything in JJ's face screamed to do the opposite. "What would you really like to get for Pope?"

"I don't know," JJ said instantly, but after a small moment of quiet, he added: "I want the present to show him that I care and that he's important to me, but at the same time it can't be too over the top because I don't want to scare him away."

He looked past her, fidgeting with his coat as if he'd been afraid to admit this. And honestly, Kie got what he meant. She couldn't help the small smile tugging her lips upwards. These two boys were always so carefree and natural around each other, but when it came to the most simple things such as Christmas presents, they both totally overthought everything. It was adorable and maddening at the same time. The way how much they cared, and how they somehow failed to notice both of them would do anything and everything for each other.

"Personally I believe he'd love anything you got for him, JJ," Kie tried to be helpful. Just to ease the tension JJ was clearly feeling. After all, it was a simple holiday celebration, and it wasn't like Pope would stop loving JJ after not receiving a perfect gift.

"That's not the point!" JJ sounded frustrated. "I know he would, but I have to love it, too. It can't be just anything."

"Well, how about you get him something that would remind him of a fond memory you have together?" Kie proposed then.

JJ looked at her, his eyes focused suddenly. Kiara could practically see the gears moving in his head, could picture him sorting through all the significant moments they'd shared together over the past months. 

Then his eyes lit up suddenly as he almost jumped in excitement. "Kiara Carrera, you're an angel!"

Before Kie could react, JJ grabbed half the shopping bags from the floor, Kiara's hand with his other hand and started rushing them towards the exit.

After a second of amusement, she rushed to match JJ's quick pace and shot him a questioning look.

"Do you still have that photo you took of the two of us on the beach when we celebrated the gold coming through? Because later on that same day our kissing accident happened," JJ explained.

Kie rolled her eyes at the term "kissing accident" which both JJ and Pope had started using to refer to the night when they got together (although it was accurate, she found it ridiculous to talk about something clearly important to their relationship as an accident) and nodded.

"Of course I have that photo," she said. "The morning after you told me around 17 times to save and cherish this forever and longer."

"Yep, right," JJ chuckled. "This didn't exactly leave you the possibility to delete that."

"So what's the plan?" Kie questioned again. JJ had surely made up his mind now.

"I'm going to frame that photo so he'll have a memory of it even when we're apart," JJ announced, proud of his idea.

Kiara simply smiled at his eagerness and gave his hand a supportive squeeze. Pope would totally love it.

Yes, JJ was still browsing for the perfect picture frame when the speakers announced that the mall would be closed in 10 minutes. Yes, the cashier lady had to come and remind them that "Sir, we're closing". But in the end, what mattered was that JJ got the perfect gift for Pope and Kiara didn't have to carry all the bags back home alone.

Count this as a successful day of holiday shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Short and sweet.
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr, it's @dreamypope :)
> 
> Feedback and comments overall are super appreciated! Thanks for reading.


End file.
